PewDieCry: The way you are
by xBloodySnowx
Summary: Cry went over to Italy because PewDiePie asked him to come over. But Cry has this strange feelings for his best friend. What will he do about? And what will Pewdie do when he is just as confused as Cry is? Will they together at the end? Or will someone made sure that will never happen? Find out! (Manxman don't like don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

**My first PewDieCry story ever! I just read some stories about them that people were writhing and I tough like: "Let's give it a try and see how it works out". So this is chapter one of the story. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but there are coming more. : 3  
Enjoy~~  
_**

**The way you are.****  
**** Chapter 1****  
****  
**'What am I doing here!?' Ryan asked himself, while he was standing for the door of his Sweden, best friend, Felix, also now as Pewdiepie. He, himself, was also known as Cry. But, how did he end up here!

~**Flashback**~

"W-what did you just say, Pewds?" Cry asked mouth wide open, but Pewdie couldn't see it because of his mask.

"I said" the Sweden begins with a smile. "That you have to come over!"

"Pewds, I don't know if you know but" Cry looked around him. "But I'm in America and you are in Italian"

"There are airplanes, Cry"

"Yeah" Cry said a little uncomfortable. "But I don't have any money to come over to Italian. You knew that, Pewds"

"Don't worry about it, Cry" Pewdie laughed and Cry could feel a blush coming on his face. He liked that laugh of Pewdie. It always make him… happy. "I already have a ticked for you"

"WHAT?!" Cry screamed out surprised. I was more like a fan girl scream and Pewdie couldn't help but laugh as hard as he could. Cry's blush grow more and he was happy that he had his masked on. 'Nice move, Ryan', he tough to himself. "Y-you really buy the ticked for me?"

"I already told you, Cry" Pewdie said still chuckling about what just happened. "I send it to you, so you have it already, I think"

Cry goes, as fast as he could, to his mail and saw the mail from Pewdie. He opened it and saw the ticked right before his eyes. It was like dream! I was actually going to meet Pewdiepie! Like Pewdiepie in real life! That was awesome! A grin appears on his face.

"Do you have it?" Pewdie's voice broke him out of his dream and he clicked Pewds skypescreen.

"Yes I have it" Cry said. He was already printing it but the Sweden doesn't need to know that. "But"

"Good, that's mean you are coming tomorrow" Pewdie said with that wonderful smile of him.

'God, I want to kiss those lips" Cry tough and let out a sigh. Wait a sec! Did he just tough of kissing his best friend? No! No! NO! He was not GAY! He didn't like Pewdie in that way! They were just friends, and he had a girlfriend! Jesus, what was he thinking!

"Cry, you okay?"

Cry looked up shock and smile a little. "Yeah, I'm okay"

"Good I see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

Pewdie make a fist from his hand and hold it for the camera. "Broday"

Cry did the same thing. "Everyday" and with that they brofist the camera and so end their chat.

~**End of flashback**~

Oh yeah, that's was how he get here. Ryan sighs. Couldn't he just turn and run away, back home. He got these… weird dreams about… the two of them. He felt his cheeks getting hot when he was thinking back about the dreams. They were kissing, cuddling, having… No! No, he was not thinking about that! No! I couldn't think of having sex with his best friend!

"Jesus" he hissed between his teeth. Why was he thinking that! Was he going insane?! "Fuck"

Footsteps were heard and the door opened. A man, with blond hair and blue eyes was standing in the doorway and Ryan recognized him immediately. And of course the other recognized him.

"Hey Cry" the Swede said with a huge smile.

"Sup" Ryan said grinning behind his mask.

"Sorry that I couldn't pick you up" Felix apologized when he took a step aside to let his friend in.

"It's okay" Ryan said and walk inside with his stuff. "I'm here. That's all that matters"

"That's true" Felix closed the door behind them and walk first to the living room. "You can put your stuff on the couch, we were just starting to eat" he walked in to the kitchen.

Ryan fallowed him and saw Marzia sitting on the table. "Hey Marzia"

The pretty girl looked up and a smile was seeing on her face. "Hey Cry, it's good to see you again"

Ryan was here one time before. It was a little awkward because he and Felix just talked on Skype. So it was pretty weird seeing each other in real life. But as a day past they just played some games together and it was like they knew each other for years! But then, Marzia had to go away somewhere so Ryan did see her one day. He actually told his name, but they still call him Cry (because he asked them), but he never let them see his face. He just didn't feel like it.

"Well, sit down" Felix said and broke Ryan's toughs. "We waited for you"

"You didn't need to do that" Ryan said a little blushing when he sit down. It smelled good, even if he didn't what it was.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Cry" Felix said and started to eat. Marzia did the same thing.

Ryan lift his mask a little bid so he could eat normally. But he could feel the other two staring at him. He didn't feel comfortable under those gazes. But he could understand it.

"Why do you still were the mask, Cry?" Marzia than said

"Oh… Well I…" he swallowed loudly and stares ad his food. "I… I feel comfortable with it" when he realize what he said he looked up in shock. "It doesn't mean that I don't trust you! It's just that-"

"Easy Cry" Felix laughed. "It's okay. It's not that we see it never before"

Ryan smiled a little and they focus on the food again.

**~That evening**~

"Bro! Bro! BROOOOOOOOOOO!" Felix screamed while he run away from a bro that was caching him. Ryan set next to him and laugh so loud he couldn't breathe. Tears were running down his cheeks. Felix looked at him annoyed. "It's not funny, Cry"

"It is, Pewds, it is!" Ryan laugh and wipe some tears from his cheek. "It's even more funny to hear you scream in real life, than on your video's"

Felix pushed him playful and focus back on the screen. He was playing a custom story of Amnesia and was recording. Of course, Cry had his mask on but he was sitting next to him. He liked the idea to have the American sitting next to him. He only wanted that was sitting closer, so there legs were touching. Felix came out of his focus. Did he just tough that he wanted that Cry was sitting close to him, so he could feel him! Like touching? 'Pewds, what are you thinking about!' he mentally slaps himself. How could he think of that! Cry, Ryan, his is best friend! It was disgusting. But still, he did want it.

"Pewds, you dying man!" Ryan said when he saw that Felix was not focused on the game in the more.

"Holly!" Felix screamed out when the water monster was attacking him. But before he could do anything he died and the text: 'You have to carry on' came on the scream. He rubbed his hand over his face and sigh. "Well, that's it for today bros. Like and favorite if you enjoyed, subscribed and become a bro today. Stay awesome bros!" he looked at Ryan and he came closer to him to be in the video.

"Broday every day!" he said in his Cry voice and Felix ends it like he usually did.

He set out the camera and sits back in his chair. Than he felt how close Ryan was. He looked up at the American and wondered if he will ever see his face. He really wanted to see how Ryan looks like, but he must have his reasons. So he just let it be like that. But he really like it when Ryan was so close. 'No Pewds! What the hell are you thinking! He is your best friend! You have a girlfriend witch you love with your whole life!' Or that was what he think he was doing.

Ryan knew that he was too close to Felix right now. But he couldn't help it! He liked the body heat of the other. How he smelled. He liked everything about him! 'Fuck!' Ryan jelled mentally to himself. 'I am in love with, Felix!' This was going to be a problem. He could not do like nothing is going on. He couldn't do that. But he have to. If he did let it see it to Felix, they could never be friends anymore and he will hate him! He didn't want that! Fuck!

Felix looked away from his friend and looked at the clock. "Wow it's already past midnight! Holly shit!" he stood up an stretch himself with his arm above his head. "We can better take some sleep. Marzia is already asleep I think"

Ryan, who was staring the whole time at Felix while was stretching , nodded fast and stood up to. "We better do that"

"I will show you around tomorrow" Felix said while he turned out his computer and started to walk to his bedroom. "I have a lot to show you!"

"Can't wait for it!" Ryan said with a smile. He was really happy that he and Felix were going to do something together. Just the two of them. It made him feel a little nervous but he just ignored it.

"Well then, I see you tomorrow bro" Felix said and, without thinking, he pulled Ryan against him and hold him tightly.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock. Felix was hugging him? Pewdiepie was actually hugging him! This has to be a dream. He already had falling asleep and this was just a dream. But it wasn't. He was awake. Fully awake, Slowly he put his own arms around the other.

Felix, was shocked when he felt the arms of his friend around him. What in the hell was he doing!? Why did he start hugging Ryan? Why did he do that!? But what was more confusing: why was Ryan hugging back? Well he actually liked it to just stand there arms around each other. Just the two of them. And then he remembered a lovely girl, who was already sleeping in their bed. His girlfriend! Slowly he let go of the other and Ryan's arm were also slipping away from him.

"Well I see you tomorrow" he turned and walked into his bedroom.

"Yeah, see ya" Ryan said and walked fast to the room he used as his bedroom. When he was inside he closed the door and leaned against it.

He pulled off his mask and put it on a table next to him. He still could feel Felix' arms around him. Was he feeling the same about him? No, he had a girlfriend. Je cannot just jump from a girl to a boy! He sighed and start to pull out a pajama pants and a random shirt that he put on. He laid down in his bed and pull the blankets around him tightly. Imagine it that it were Felix' strong arms, who were holding him gently. He sigh. "Fuck" he mumbled and hide his face in his pillow. "I am really in love with Felix" and with that he falls asleep.

Felix, came out the bathroom and lay down next to Marzia. She turned around to him and snuggled against him. Felix, put his arms around him. She didn't fit in his arms like Ryan did. Fuck! Why did he think of that! He stared into the dark, just wondering what was going on! How could he feel this about his best friend, while he had a girlfriend. He needed to get that feeling away! He need to avoided being alone with Ryan, or else he would do the same thing like he just did. And he couldn't do that! It was not fair for him. For Marzia. But even more for Ryan.

**So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it, what I can chance and if you have an idea about how it must be going on, tell me! I really like it when people suggest me things to put in the story. Chapter 2 is coming soon.**

**Thank you :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The way you are.  
Chapter 2**

_A hand was been stroking over my chest gently. Goosebumps were everywhere on my body. I shivered when soft lips were touching my neck gently . I let out a soft groan when those lips were going down my neck, and starting to kiss my chest. My hands were strangled in soft hair and let out a moan when the hands were going down my sides and were resting on my hips, making circles. I let out a gasp when lips were closing around my nipple and a thong was playing with it. _

"_Fuck" I hissed out and bucked my hips up to meet the other. _

"_You like this. Right, Ryan?" the Sweden whispers with a husky voice, while he led his hand go down to my crotch. "You like it when I touch you in this way" his thong licked the shell of my ear and he bite a little. _

_I let out a loud moan while I move my head to side to give the other more space. It felt so good when Felix is touching me like this. Like nothing matters except us two and this moment. I let out a moan again when I feel Felix rubbing me. I bucked my hips up to meet his hand. "F-Felix"_

"_That's it Ryan" he whispers in my ear. "Say my name"_

_I tilled my had back when he started to speed up. Moans were coming out of my mouth. Normally I would be embarrassed, but it was me and Felix. There was nothing to be embarrassed of. _

_Felix' soft lips were pressing on my neck again and this time they went up to my jaw, my cheeks and finally met my lips. The kiss was so gentle that I melt in it in the first touch. Felix' thong licked my bottom lip, and I knew what it meant. I opened my mouth a little and Felix's thong slip in my mouth. Our thongs wrestle with each other, and of course was Felix in the lead. But I didn't care. I liked it. _

_I had to break the kiss when Felix start to stroke me again and I had to moan. I opened my eyes and looked at his smiling face. He was so gentle. That was the most I loved about him. He was gentle with me, that I was thinking that he tough he would break or something. But you don't hear me talk bad about it._

_His hand was on my cheek and his thump was stroking my collarbone. We just stared into each other's eyes and I was so focused on his bleu one that I was shocked about what he said. _

"_You so beautiful, Ryan. You don't need to wear that mask"_

_I lift my hands up to touch my face and I couldn't feel my mask. Fuck! I turned my face away and bite on my bottom lip, not to cry. Why do I have to ruined it now! A tear was running down my cheek and Iwanted to wipe it away. But Felix was faster. He rubbed it away with his finger and looked at me with a gentle smile._

"_You don't need to cry, Ryan. You are beautiful" he whispers and kiss my cheek. "I love you the way you are"_

_I smiled at him and let my hands resting on his cheek. "I love you to, Felix"_

_Our lips met again and Felix' hand when down again and he-_

A loud knock on Ryan's door, let him scream in shocked and he sit up as fast as he could. He grabbed his mask and put it on as fast as he could, when the door opened and Marzia was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Cry" she said with a smile.

"H-hey Marzia, good morning" Ryan said with a smile he tried not to look fake.

"Felix, told me to wake you" she said and turned around. "We are going in about an hour, so just get dressed and eat" than she closed the door.

Ryan sigh and buried his face in his hand. All that just happened was a dream! A fucking dream! Jesus! Why the hell did that happened? Why does he dream about something like this! With Felix! He was sick in his head! He wanted to stand up but feel he got a little problem. O no, what is he going to do now. He have to take a shower, but that means that he have to walk past Marzia and Felix. If they see his little 'problem' what will they think of him? He sighs again. "Fuck!"

He stand up grab some clothes and slowly opened the door. He looked in the hallway but saw neither of them. He walked to bathroom and closed it behind him. Well at least that was not awkward. He stripped out of his clothes and step into the tub. He opened the water and let it run down his body. That was better, he could feel that his 'problem' was going away, but he knew water was not only helping. He grabbed himself in his hand and start to stroke himself. Fuck, it was a long time!

Meanwhile, Felix was in the kitchen. He was making breakfast for the three of them. When he heard footsteps he looked around to see Marzia. "You waked him up?"

"Yeah, seems like he is in the shower now" she answered and sits down.

Felix, started at her and he knows something was bothering her. So he walked to her, stand behind her and place his arms around her. "Is something wrong?" he kissed her cheek.

"Not really" she said while she stroked his cheek. "It's just… Never mind"

"Come on, Marzia. What is it"

She turned around to him and looked him in his eyes. "It's about Cry"

Felix frowns surprised when he heard it. "What's with Cry?"

"I still think it's weird that he is wearing his mask here" she said while she rubbed her hands together a little nervous.

Felix sighs and let his head hanging. "Marzia, we talked about this already. Cry want to have his mask on and we have to accept it"

"I know Felix. I know that" Marzia said while she stands up and start to walk to the living room. "But he also have to accept it that, people don't like it to walk next to him when he has his mask on"

Ryan, who just came out of the bathroom, froze in his step. Were they talking about him? Yes of course they were talking about him. He is the only one who is wearing a mask. So, they were having

a problem with it? They said that it wasn't a problem, but maybe they just said it to not give him a bad feeling. They were just nice to him. He could feel his eyes burn from the tears that were coming in his eyes. No! I couldn't cry now!

Felix crossed his arms before his chest and looked a little angry at his girlfriend. "So you saying that: you don't want to go somewhere with Cry because he is wearing his mask"

"Well, you can say it like that" Marzia said while she looked down to the floor. "He is really nice, but that mask makes him weird"

"I'm weird to!" Felix said while he throw his arms in the air. "I talk to stuff in videogames"

"That's what you doing home" Marzia said while she sit down on the couch. "Not in public"

Felix run his hand thrown his hair. What does he have to do now? He wanted to go do something fun with the three of them. But now he knows that Marzia, actually, doesn't want to go with Cry. Shit! It doesn't make any sense! He sit down in a chair and looked ad his girlfriend. "What do you want to do then? We can't let him just stay here on his own"

"I know" the girl said. "Just go with the two of you. You guys will only talk about games, so it's not really my thing" she shoot up and walked into the hallway.

Ryan, run fast to his room when he hear the footsteps coming his way. He closed the door but hold his ear against the door. It really hurt him what he heard. But he couldn't help it too hear all of it.

Felix fallows her and leans against the wall . "Where are you going?"

"A friend" she put on her coat and opens the door. She turned around walked to the Sweden and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Felix. Maybe we can go another time, with the three of us"

Felix smiled and kissed her this time. "It's okay. I will talk to him, maybe it works"

She smiled, happy that her boyfriend was not mad at her. She gives him another kiss and then walked out the house, closing the door behind her.

Felix sighs, walks back to the living room and let himself fall on the couch. What the hell is going on! Why didn't want Marzia go somewhere with Cry even if he had his mask on. It didn't matter! And why was he so pissed in the inside. He didn't let it show it to her, but he was pissed when she said it to him. Cry was his best friend if he wear the mask yes or no he didn't care!

Ryan, opens his door slowly. What was he going to do now? They almost had a fight because of him. But they didn't know that he heard all of it. Maybe it's to just act like he don't know anything of it. So he walked out his room and slowly make his way to the living room. He saw the Sweden lying on the couch with his arm covering his eyes. Should he just turn and walk away, or say something? 'Just say something, damn it!' he told himself and that is what he was going to do.

"You okay, Pewds?" he asked. 'Don't let him show him, you know what is going on!' he remembered himself.

Felix move his arm from his eyes and looked ad his friend. He sits up and sighs. "Yeah I'm okay. Don't worry about it, Cry" he smiled.

Even Ryan know that that smile was not the real smile of Felix. But it still make him blush behind his mask. "W-where is Marzia"

"She went to a friend. I forget that she was going away" so now he was going to lie to his best friend! 'You are an idiot!' Felix yelled ad himself. But he didn't want to tell Ryan why Marzia is not coming with them. He will be hurt and he didn't want that! The last thing he want to see, is a crying friend.

"Okay" Ryan says scratching the beck of his neck.

An awkward silent came between the two friends. Ryan was still with the dream in his head. He still couldn't believe that he dreamt that! And Felix still couldn't believe Marzia said all of that. It was like she was saying: 'choose between me or Ryan'. The silent when on a couple of minutes and when Ryan couldn't take it anymore he broke it.

"So what are we going to do, Pewds?"

"Well" Felix started. He didn't want to be alone with Ryan. What if he goes hugging him again or do some other stupid things? But he couldn't just say that they weren't going anywhere. Ryan came because he asked it. So he pushed the feeling away and stands up. "We can go to the city. Buy some games or something"

"Sounds good to me" Ryan said smiling.

"Let's get going than" Felix said. He take his car keys and walked to the door. When he pasted Ryan their hands brush against each other and both of them were staring into each other eyes.

Ryan start to blush when he saw the dream before his eyes. How Felix touch him, kissed him and talked to him. Goosebumps were on his body again. Man, he was really in love with Felix. Jesus!

Felix wanted to pull Ryan close to him and just hold him the whole day. Just like he did yesterday. Maybe he wanted to do even something more. Touch him, kiss him, feel him. A blush was coming on his face. Fuck! He had to admit it to himself. "Let's get going"

Ryan nodded, not trusting his voice. He fallowed the Sweden out of the house and walked to the others car to wait there for him. How was he going to survive this? How was he going to acted 'normally'? He touched his mask with his fingertips. Should he pulled it off? Showing his face, so that Felix and Marzia don't have to fight again because of him? No! He let his hand fall. He doesn't want it. He bite his bottom lip. "Fuck"

Felix walked to the car when he locked the door. He opens the car and take a seat in the driver's seat. Ryan sit next to him. Felix started the car and drive to the city. He has to admit it to himself. He looked to Ryan from the corners of his eyes. He was starting to fall for his American, best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**The way you are.  
Chapter 3.**

"You sure about this, Pewds?" Ryan said, while he looked at the other, with an amused smile. "You know that you are getting in trouble"

"Come on, Cry" Felix said while he rolled with his eyes, but then smiled. "I'm not going to be in any trouble"

"You are" Ryan said while chuckling. "If you are screaming at night because you have a nightmare, because we are going to see a horror movie"

Felix looked to Ryan, who was sitting next to him and pouted a little. "I'm not scared of horror movies"

Ryan laughed and blushed at the same time when he saw the pouting face of the Sweden. Good that it was dark in the cinema. "Sure not. You only screamed when you play a horror game, but not when you see a horror movie. We will see"

Felix give him a playing push and stole some popcorn from the other. "Okay we make a deal. If I scream, you can tell my bros something, whatever you want about me"

"That will be hilarious" Ryan said already thinking of something. "And what do I have to do if I lose?"

Felix, knew already what he would say. But he didn't know if it was a good idea. He didn't want to ruined the mood. The finally were out of that awkward moment and he didn't want to put them in there again. But he just have to say it. "If you lose, you put off your mask"

'I knew he was going to say that' Ryan says to himself. He didn't want it, but… "I-I only do it for one day" he finally said looking at his knees. "But I only do it if it's just the two of us" when he tough of it, it sounds normal. But as he now said it, it was so wrong in so many ways. He started to blush again. Fuck.

Felix, didn't even hear the last part of what Ryan said. He was shocked that he actually said it was okay. So if he didn't scream, he could see Ryan's face finally! That must be easy. "Okay, it's a deal" he hold his fist up and Ryan pushed his own fist against the other. "Let it start then!"

"Should we not warn the other people that are sitting here?" Ryan said and he moved away laughing when a fist was almost hitting his cheek. "Just joking, Pewds. Just joking"

Felix chuckled and the lights when out and the movie started. The two of them were staring silently to the screen, and both of them jumped in shock when a loud noise was hear and a face of a creepy girl was on the screen. They looked at each other and have to bite their lips, to not start laughing out loud. But, Felix didn't scream. But the movie just started.

About a half hour later, it came more difficult for Felix not to scream when something unexpected happened. But still: he didn't do it.

Ryan, next to him, had his hand for his eyes and was peeking throw his fingers. Jesus, he was even more scared than Felix was, and that was almost impossible! Out of the corner of his eyes, he started at Felix. 'He is so cute when he is scared' he tough. No! Fuck, there he goes again! Stop thinking of him in that way! He let his hand slip from his mask and rest his hand on the armchair.

Felix wanted to do the same thing and his hand lays down on that of Ryan.

The two of them looked, first, at their hands and then to each other. A blush was coming on both their faces, but it was too dark to see. But both of them didn't move their hands. Both of them didn't want to move. And then it happens. A lout scream broke them out of their moment and Felix entwined their fingers.

Ryan's blush grew more when he felt their entwined fingers. But he didn't let go. Was Felix feeling the same thing as he did? Well, he have to or else he wouldn't do this. But he was scared, maybe it was just that reason. But, you don't entwined your fingers with your best friend, because you are scared. So the only reason…

Felix was thinking the same thing. But he also didn't move his hand. It was the other side, he was holding Ryan's hand tighter. Not because he was scared. Because he wanted to. It was a long time ago that he and Marzia were doing this, god, he couldn't even remember when their last time was. But Ryan's hand fits in his perfectly, just like when he hugged him. They were soft. So soft. 'How will his body feel?'. Pewds, not now!

The movie went on and both of them acted like they didn't blush. But their hands were never leaving each other. Sometimes, Ryan wanted to lay his head down on the others shoulder. But he didn't it. It would be to awkward. And Felix was hoping that Ryan would do that, but it never happened. But they didn't care. How it is now, it was okay. Good. Perfect.

**2 hours later.**

"Come on Cry!" Felix whined when he take a bite from his hamburger. "I didn't scream"

"You did!" Ryan said laughing when he pointed a fries at the other. "And loud it was!"

They were sitting in the MC Donalds, with both some French fries, a hamburger and a drink. The movie just ended a half an hour ago. When the movie ended, their hands were still connect with each other. Even when the lights were on, they didn't let go immediately. They didn't care what others tough of it, but it was a little awkward when they walked out. But that was gone now.

"It was not a scream" Felix said again trying not to laugh, because he knew that he screamed. But it was the end of the movie, and he didn't know that there was coming more and that he screamed out because he wasn't prepared for it. "It was just-"

"A scream " Ryan finished him and giggled. "So that's mean I win"

Felix groans and let his head fall on his arm. "I was so close in seeing your face"

Ryan, takes a sip from his drink and a blush was coming on his face again. "W-why do you want to see my face so badly?"

"Everyone wants that, Cry" Felix said and bite in one of his fries. "And I just want to see how you look like" his cheeks were getting hot but he didn't break the eye contact. But then he sighs. "But it's okay. If you don't want to show me it's okay"

Ryan bit on his bottom lip. Should he just let it show him. He looked around him. Nope! There are too many people here. But for a reason, he felt guilty and then he had an idea. "Okay, we make another deal"

Felix looked up surprised and a smile was on his face. "What deal?"

"We are going to play a game, let's say" he thought for a sec. "Left 4 dead 2, who will kill the most zombies wins. If you win I put off my mask"

"And if you win?"

Ryan shrugs. "Nothing, it's not like that I want you to show me" 'Maybe some love. No! Stop it! Fuck!'

Felix laughs and shakes his head. "Okay, Cry, that's a deal. It can be a video to for the bros"

**Home**

"I killed that one!" Ryan jelled when he saw that the name of Felix character was on the screen. "I swear! It was me"

"The game said it was me" Felix said still focusing on the zombies. "So that's one for me"

"It's not fair!"

"Oh it is!"

"Fuck you!"

"With pleasure"

They looked at each other and start laughing. They looked like two little kids, who were fighting over a toy. But they were focused again on the game, when Ryan heard his character yell out when a zombie got him.

"Fuck!"

**45 minutes later**

"That's how I role" Felix said while he danced his little dance. "That's how I get all the lady's"

"That's impossible!" Ryan yelled while he stared at the numbers on the screen. "I shoot more zombies! Fuck! I know it for sure!"

"Too bad, Cry" Felix said while he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Now let me see that beautiful face of you" he wanted to grab his mask, but Ryan ducked away and started to run to the living room.

"If you want to know how I look like" a huge smile went on his face and he lift his mask a little. "Come and get me"

Felix, started for a second, shocked, to his friend. Sins when is Ryan in this way. But he didn't care. He liked it. He stands up and start to chase the American.

Both of them were laughing loudly and they couldn't help to feel like two little kids. But they didn't care! Felix couldn't remember when he had this much fun! And Ryan had the same tough. But it had to end sometime.

Felix, finally got his arms around the others waist and he tackled him on the couch. He grabbed Ryan's wrists and pinned them above his head, while his knees were on either side of his waist. He hold the wrists, of the other, with one hand when the other hand start to tickle his side.

"S-stop!" Ryan said between giggles that turn into laughing. "P-please! Pewds! S-stop!"

"Are you giving up?" he stopped for a second.

"Never!"

And the tickling start again. "Have it your way"

Ryan start to laugh again. Tears were running down his cheek and his stomach started to hurt. "Okay, okay! I give up! I give up!"

Felix chuckled but stop with the tickling, and started at the other. And then he, finally, notices their position. He could feel a blush coming on his face, but he didn't move.

Ryan tough of the same thing and blushed more than Felix. Fuck! He is going to see my face! I need to stop him! He tried to free his wrist, but Felix tighten his grip. Fuck! He started to panic. He need to get out of here! Now! He tried to push Felix away with his legs, but it didn't work.

Felix knew that something like this will happen. He need to calm him down! "Cry, calm down. I'm only taken your mask off"

"No! No you can't!" Cry screamed and his voice broke when the tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I don't want you to hate me!"

Felix looked shocked at the American. "Cry, why would I hate you?"

Ryan started to cry loud. "B-because everybody does when t-they see my face!"

Felix loose his grip on Ryan's wrists. How could he think that he would hate him because if his face? He would never hate him for that stupid reason! "Cry" he whisper gently . "I would never hate you of how you look like"

Ryan whined and looked Felix in the eyes. "You promise?"

Felix smiled gently. "I'm promise"

Ryan nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He didn't want to Felix' face when he pulled out if mask. He felt how Felix grabbed his mask and slowly lifted it up. He let out a shaking breath and open his eyes slowly.

Felix started with his mouth open. When he saw those blue eyes he could feel the butterfly's in his stomach. Ryan looked… He looked…. So cute! Why would he hide his face?! He was so cute! A blush was on his face again and he could only stare at his friend. He was even more cuter than Marzia.

Ryan, shivered uncomfortable under the other stare. Why was he not saying anything? Maybe he does hate him now! Fuck! That has to be it! He hate him now! He bite his bottom lip. "W-what?"

"Cry, you look so" Felix stopped and lift his hand to the other cheek, whipping a tear from it. "So"

"Just say it, Pewds!" Ryan said while tears were coming in his eyes again. "Say how ug-"

"Cute" Felix interrupt him and wipe away some more tears.

Ryan stared at him confused. "I-I'm cute?"

Felix note and started to stroke his collarbone with his thump. "You really look cute, Cry" Ryan blushed and wanted to turn his head away. But Felix didn't let him do it. "You don't need to hide it. This is who you are, Ryan"

Goosebumps appeared on his body when Felix said out his name. O my god! Was this a dream? Felix didn't hate him! He could die happy now!

The two of them stares into each other's eyes. Slowly Felix was getting closer to Ryan. Their eyes were almost shut and Ryan could feel Felix' warm breath on his lips.

"Felix" he said out weakly closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about, Ryan" he moved closer to the others lip.

Ryan put his arms around the Sweden's neck and pulled him more closer, while Felix's hand went down to his waist. Ryan couldn't believe that this was really happening. They were going to kiss! He could feel almost the touch of Felix' lips on his. Then finally their-

"Felix, I'm home!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The way you are.  
Chapter 4**

"Felix, I'm home"

When the two boys heard the voice of the girl, both looked at each other with huge eyes and then they realize what they were going to do. Felix, jumped off of Ryan as fast as he could. He knew that a blush was coming on his face, but he could not hide it. He made sure that he looked normal.

Ryan sat up and wanted to put his mask on again. He made a deal that only Felix could see his face, not Marzia. But, as he knew, Felix stopped him. "Let me put on my mask!"

"Come on… Cry" he wanted to call him by his real name. but it will be weird for Marzia to hear it. "I saw it already and you look.. fine. Marzia will not hate you for how you look"

'Now I look fine?' Ryan tough annoyed. 'Just a second ago I was cute. Now I'm fine! ARG! Stop Ryan! It was not be planned! It was just something…. Wrong!' he sighs. "Okay, fine" he put the mask on the table and sit more relax on the couch. But he didn't look at Felix. Deep inside of him, he was hurt. Hurt, that Felix just said that he looked fine.

Felix, look at him and knew he was hurt. But he will made up later.

Marzia walked in the room with a huge smile and some shopping bags in her hands. "Hello Felix" she gives him a kiss and then looked at Ryan. He mouth fall open. "Is that you, Cry?"

Ryan smiled. "Sup"

"Wow, you look so good!" she stands for him and hold his face in her hand. "Why did you hide your face? You look so cute!"

'That's what your boyfriend said to me to'. "I don't know. I just didn't want people to see my face"

Marzia let go of his face and smiled at him. "You really look great, Cry"

"Just call me Ryan"

She nodded and turn to Felix. "I'm going to put my stuff away" she kissed him again and walked out of the room. But not before she give a little wink to Ryan.

Ryan and Felix looked, a little shock, at the place the girl just was. Was she just flirting with Ryan? No, no they saw it wrong. All wrong! An awkward silent was between them again. They were so close at doing something, were both of them, were thinking about it so long. And now it was ruined by Marzia.

Ryan sighs, picked his mask from the table and stand up. "I'm going to bed. I see you tomorrow… Pewds" he walked out of the living room when a hand grabbed his wrist. Ryan new that Felix wanted to say something like: 'What we were about to do, was wrong. We never do it again'. So he didn't want to Felix' face.

Felix looked behind him if Marzia was there, but she wasn't. He really didn't want to cheat on her, but his feeling for Ryan is growing bigger than they are for Marzia. And he really did want to go further were the ended. But he just couldn't. "What just happened-"

"I know, Pewds" Ryan said and pulled his wrist from the others grip. "I'm going to sleep" he walked to his room and close the door.

Felix, sighs and run his hand throw his hair. Shit, what is he going to do now? He still loves Marzia but his feeling for Ryan…. Fuck he had a problem!

Two arms were coming around his waist and a body was pushed against his back. "Are you coming to bed, Felix?" she stroke his chest with her hand. "I got an surprise for you"

He couldn't help but have that goofy smile on his face. Ryan can wait a little longer. Maybe this is good so he can think about it. So he let himself dragged to the bedroom and being pushed on the bed.

Marzia closed the door and sit down on Felix' lap smiling ad him. "We didn't have much fun lately" she started to kiss his neck up to his lips. "And I want some fun, Pewdie"

Felix closed his eyes and let out a groan. He grabbed her by her hips and move he closer. He started to kiss her neck and this time she let out a groan. His hands went under her shirt and he felt that she bide in his neck on a sensitive spot. He groaned. His hands move up her back, but he didn't tough her. He was thinking about someone else, that was sitting in his lap. Who kissed his neck. Who was touching him. 'Fuck! They had to go further were the stopped!'. He didn't want to but when she hit a sensitive spot again, he said it, a name. "Ryan"

Marzia stopped and looked at him confused. "Did you just say Ryan?"

Felix opens his eyes and looked at he shocked. "N-no I didn't"

"You did" she jumped of off his lap and looked at him angry. "You tough of him when we are doing it!?"

"No, I wasn't thinking of him" Felix said while he jumped up. "It just that-"

"That what, Felix?!" Marzia interrupts him while she looked at him angry and tears were coming her eyes. "You think of someone else, a guy, while we were starting to do it!"

"I wanted to say that: I forget to tell him something" Felix lied when he could feel his face heat up.

"Felix! Stop lying to me!" She yelled out while the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I know you were thinking about Ryan! I know that you got more feeling for him than for me! I know all of that!"

Felix scratch the back of his neck. What is he going to do now? He can't lie. She was right. All right. He sighs. This is a mess.

"Why don't you say anything?!" she yelled and grabbed him by his arms. "Felix! Why don't you say anything? Why don't you say: 'It's not true! I only love you!'. WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT!"

"Because I can't" he whispered not meeting her eyes.

She let go of his arms and takes some step backs while she put a, shaking hand, for her mouth. "W-what do you mean: 'you can't'?"

Felix sighs and rubbed his hand over his face. "I should not lying to you, Marzia. But" he swallowed. He has to do it. Now. "I don't want to hurt you, Marzia. But I don't think I love you anymore. Not like I used to do"

More tears were streaming down her cheek and she sits down on the bed, while she hide her face in her hands. "W-why, Felix? What did I d-done wrong?" she sobbed.

Felix sit next to her en put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, Marzia. It's me who got the problem. I'm sorry"

She sniffed and looked at him. "A-are you in love with, Ryan?"

"I don't know" Felix admit sighing. "It's not love yet. But I do like him and my feelings are growing everyday"

She rubbed her tears away and stands up. "I'm happy that you are honest. But, it still hurts, Felix. It really does" she walked out the room to the front door.

Felix fallowed her. "Where are you going?"

Marzia put on her coat and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to my friend. I sleep there" she opened the door. "I'll call you tomorrow" with that she stepped out of the house and walked to her car.

Felix, watch how she drove away, before he get back inside and close the door. He leaned against the wall and slit down it to sit on the ground. He hold his head in his hand. "Shit! Fuck!" how could this happen!

Ryan, who heard everything of what just happened, opens the door. It hurt him to the Sweden broken sitting on the floor. But they were fighting over him. Again. Was it not the best to just leave and hope that they will be, coming back together. Maybe, but now was not the time to think of that. He couldn't just leave Felix here alone. So he came out of his room and sit on his knees next to the other. "I'm sorry, Pewds"

Felix looked up at the American and saw the concern in his eyes. "I fucked up, Cry. I fucked up!" Finally, he let out the tears that he was holding. "She left me! And it's my fault!"

Ryan put his arms around the Sweden and pulled him close. "Don't worry about it, Felix" he said while he stroke Felix' hair with his hand. "It's going to be okay. Believe me, it's going to be okay"

Felix put his own arms around Ryan's waist and hide his face in the others chest. He never cried like this. Not when someone was near him. But, it was Ryan who was with him now. That makes it alright.

The two of them, sit there for a couple of minutes. Felix, calmed down but he didn't want to let go of Ryan. It felt nice, to be so close again. It was that long ago that he was actually hanging over Ryan. But it didn't matter. This was just as nice.

Ryan, pulled away a little to look at Felix. He hold his hand in his face and rubbed away some tears. "You okay?"

Felix smiled and put his hand on that of Ryan. "I'm feeling better. Don't worry about it… Ryan"

Ryan smiled and blushed when he heard Felix saying his name again. And it felt like for real. Yes, he felt bad for that he and Marzia had to break up in that way. But, he could have his chance now. It was bad for thinking in that way. But it was true.

Felix stares into the others eyes and his hand went to the back of his head. He need it. Now! He needed Ryan now more than ever! He pulled Ryan closer and their lips crashed on each other.

Ryan let out a surprised groan. But totally relaxed, when he felt the lips of the other. He closed his eyes and move closer to deep the kiss.

Felix, opened his mouth a little and stroke with his tongue the others bottom lip for entrance. When Ryan opened his mouth a little Felix put his tongue In his mouth.

Their tongue wrestle with each other, and just in his dream Felix toke the lead. This was like a dream, but they were actually kissing! Like really kissing! Not some lips brushing each other, but real kissing!

Felix pulled away when he was out of breath ,but his hand stays on their place. He stroke with his thumb Ryan's cheekbone and smiled. "Finally, that happened"

Ryan chuckled, but his face grow even more red. "Without getting interrupted"

"Let's go to bed" Felix said. He stood up, pulling Ryan with him by his hand and walked to Ryan's room.

"We are going to sleep here?" Ryan asked when he saw that Felix was leading him to his room.

"I don't want to sleep in the room were me and Marzia did… You know" he closed the door behind Ryan and lays down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Ryan, but I don't feel like 'doing' something now" he smiled.

Ryan smiled and lay down next to him, facing him. "Don't worry about, Felix. It's okay. Let's just sleep and see what we are going to do tomorrow"

Felix nodded, put his arms around Ryan and pulled him close to his chest. He rested his head on the others head and breath in the smell of the American. 'God, he smells so good'.

Ryan, hide his face in Felix' chest and put his arms around Felix' waist. He sighs out comfortable and close his eyes. "Good night, Felix"

Felix smiles and kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Ryan" He didn't must feel like this, but he felt happy now. He finally had what he wanted for a long time, since the first day they met , and that his Ryan. He closed his eyes with a smile. Knowing that this was not the end of him and Marzia.


	5. Chapter 5

**The way you are.  
Chapter 5**

Felix opens his eyes and found his face was being hide by a mop of brown hair. Memories , of what had happened last night, were coming back. He felt sad, he lost Marzia. The girl, he tough, would always be with him. But he felt also happy. A smile was on his face when he tight his grip around the American next to him. He had Ryan now.

Ryan snuggled in the others chest when he felt the other holding him tighter. He was awake, but he didn't want that Felix let go of him. So he pretended that he was sleeping. But he couldn't do it for like a minute. So he yawns a little and open his eyes. "Good morning" he mumbles sleepy, while he rubbed his eye with his hand, and smiled a little.

Felix, smiled back and kiss Ryan's forehead. "Good morning"

Ryan snuggled even closer to Felix and let out a comfortable sigh. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Felix sighs. He did want to go do some funny things with Ryan. But- "I don't think that we can go somewhere today, Ryan" the American looked at him confused. "Marzia will come to pick up her stuff. I can't let her be alone"

"I understand. It's okay, Felix" he widened his smile a little and blush when Felix kissed him. Yes he did understand it. But that didn't make him feel disappointed. He really tough that they could do something with the two of them. But he knew that it was not just over between Felix and Marzia. They been together for a long time. What will their parents think? What will the bros- Wait a second. "Did you turn of the computer yesterday?"

Felix tough for a second about it. "Fuck!" he jumped up, leaving a laughing Ryan on the bed, while he run to the room where his computer was standing. He saw the computer was still on and recording. He sit down on the chair and smiles. Maybe he had a video for his bros. he stopped the recording and looked the video.

Ryan, who finally could breathe again, was walking out his room when the doorbell ring. "I will open it, Pewds"

"Yeah, really sexy in jour pajama pants" Felix jelled back. Bad for him that he couldn't see Ryan blush.

Ryan, put on a shirt and opens the door. "Hello" his smile faded when he saw who was standing for him.

"Hello Ryan" Marzia said while she smiled a little. She smiled, but her eyes didn't. she knew that. "I'm here to get my stuff"

"Oo, yeah" Ryan said while he took a step aside, so that she could come in.

Marzia walked into her old house en walked to the living room. "Where is Felix?"

Felix looked up from his screen when he heard the voice of his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. He stood from his chair and walked into the living room. "Hey Marzia"

"Hey" she said and this time her smile reach her eyes. But it went away as fast as it came. "I came to get some stuff"

"Yeah, I tough you would come" Felix said while he stroke with his hand throw his hair. "Should I help you?"

"No, I think you are too busy with your video's" she looked at Ryan. "Maybe Ryan can help me"

"Oh, uhm" Ryan started. A little shocked that Marzia was asking him, instead of Felix. "Yeah sure"

She smiled and walked into her and Felix old room. She didn't like what she was going to do. But she just didn't want to lose Felix.

Ryan looked at Felix for a moment. But Felix smiled and point with his head to the room where Marzia was. Ryan sighs and walked in the room. When he was in the room, Mazia closed the door and turned around to him.

"How long?" she asked and put a bag on the bed.

Ryan looked at her confused. "What do you mean: how long?"

"How long are you and Felix together?" she looked at him and for once in her live her eyes were cold.

Ryan didn't know what he must say. He didn't really know if Felix and him are together. It looks like they are, but he didn't know for sure. "I-I don't know if we really are together"

"Do you know what Felix did when we started to" she picked up some clothes and put them in the bag before she turned to him and crossed her arms before her chest. "Having sex?"

Ryan looked up confused. Why would she asked him something like that? He didn't want to know what they did together. So he just shake his and picked some things up from her.

"He moaned out your name, instead of mine" it really hurt her to think about it. So was shocked when Felix said that. But she need to do this.

Ryan looked at her with wide open eyes. Felix said his name, instead of Marzia's when they were doing it?! So Felix was thinking about him! He could feel a blush coming on his face. He felt happy.

Marzia saw this and then she got angry. "So you really think that you and Felix could have a relationship?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I think so yeah. I like him"

"How do you think that he likes you to in that way?"

Ryan blushed more and looked away. "We kissed"

"So, that doesn't mean anything" Marzia stood close to Ryan and looked at him angry. "You really think that Felix will love you like he loved me?" Ryan wanted to answer but he couldn't, because Marzia started to talk again. "He will never love you as he loved me. What can you give him? You don't have that much money. You don't have any self-confidence. You hiding your face behind a stupid masked. And more imported: you are a guy"

Ryan was listening to her with shock. All that she just said. He never tough about it. She was right. What could he give him? He lived in America. He didn't got anything . And more imported: he was a guy.

Marzia turned, see that she got him were she wanted him, and started to packed more stuff. "You and Felix don't have a future together. It's me and Felix, and no one else can have him" she picked up her bag and walked to the door. "He is just confused. But he will come back to me. He's just going to try, but he will be tired of you really fast. And then he just throw you away and is coming back to me" she smiled and walked out the room. Leaving a hurt and sad Ryan behind.

Felix heard the door open and he walked to the living room and saw Marzia with the bag. "You got everything"

"My clothes. I will come back later to pick my other stuff" she said smiling. She walked to him and put her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you. But, I'm giving to the chance to think about it"

"I know Marzia" Felix said while he hugged her back a little. "But I think this is the best"

She let go of him. "I think you making a huge mistake" with that she grabbed her back and walked out the house.

Felix sighs and rubbed with his hand over his face. 'She's pissed' he tough but let it fall when Ryan came out of the room, pale as a sheet. He walked to him and pulled him close in a hug. "Are you okay?"

Ryan wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. He felled sick, like really sick. So he shook his head and hide his face in Felix shoulder. "I don't feel so good"

Felix pushed him away a little so he could see him. "You sick?" he place his hand on Ryan's forehead. "You are a little warm. Come on go to bed"

Ryan nodded and wanted to start walking to his room. But, when he took when step his head started to hurt and the room started to spinning. He tried to call for Felix, but he couldn't speak. He started to fall but two strong arms got him before he hit the ground. He heard Felix' voice from far. The last thing her heard was the last words what Marzia said to him: _he will throw you away and is coming back to me. _Than it went all black.


	6. Chapter 6

**The way you are.  
Chapter 6**

"_Ryan, we need to talk" Felix said while he sit down next to me._

_I looked at him confused. But put away my laptop and smiled a little. "Okay. What is it?"_

"_We need to stop" _

_I pulled up my brows in more confusing. "What do you mean by that?"_

_Felix sighs and stood up. He walked to the window and stared out of it. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it at all. "What we have, needs to stop"_

_When those words were said, I still didn't knew what he meant. But as longer I think of it, the more I began to understand. I stood up, starting to get panic, and walked to Felix. "Y-you mean that we have to.." I couldn't. I couldn't said that word were I was most scared of. That word, that haunts me more than Slender man in the game. That word that were in my nightmares._

_Felix turned around and I could say that he was serious about what he all said. "We have to breakup"_

_Tears were coming in my eyes, even before he said the word. "W-why? D-did I do anything wrong?"_

_Felix stroked with his hand throw his hair and sighs. "No, you didn't so anything wrong Ryan. I did" I looked at him more confused than I already was. But he just talked further. "We shouldn't have been together at the beginning. It was a mistake. I was confused and I tough it was the best thing that I choose you, so I could find out what I really want. But…" his blue eyes looked at me and I saw pain and apologize in it. "I still love Marzia. More than I love you"_

_If it was possible, my heart just stopped and broke in pieces. A tear was streaming down my cheek. "s-so I was just used?" my voice was shaking like hell._

"_I'm sorry Ryan"_

_I sit down on the couch again and put my head in my hands. I felt so stupid! I really tough that Felix loved me, that we could be together. But I was just some stupid try out. He never loved me like he said me. Maybe he was thinking about Marzia when they kiss, touch or do even more things. 'Fuck! I'm so stupid!'_

_I didn't hear or see Felix walking to me, until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Ryan. I wanted to tell you this sooner. But I couldn't" I let out a sob when the doorbell ringed._

_Felix walked to the hallway to open it, leaving me alone in the living room. What was I going to do? I really loved Felix. But he didn't feel the same. More tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't take it. _

_I looked up when I heard footsteps coming back. And there she was: Marzia. I felt angry, jealous but most of all sad. They were back together. And I couldn't chance it._

"_See Ryan" Marzia said while she stood close to me. "I told that Felix was going to get tired of you. I told you he was just confused and used you to see what he really want. Felix and I are together. And we always will be together" she then turned around and started to kiss Felix._

'_No' I tough to myself when I saw the two of them. This couldn't be happening! Felix would never do that! Not in this way! This was a nightmare! A horrible one. I need to get up! I need to wake up!_

"_You better go away, Ryan" Felix said between the kisses. "You know the way to the airport"_

_No._

"_Bye Ryan" Marzia said while an evil grin was on her face._

_No! _

_They started to walk in to the room and close the door behind them._

"_NO!" I yelled out, grabbed my head and closed my eyes._

* * *

"NO!" Ryan screamed out while he sit up as fast as he could and opened his eyes. He panted hard and sweat was all over his body. Where was he? He looked around and recognize the room of Felix' house. It was dream. All of it was a dream. He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them. Tear were still running down his cheek.

When Felix heard the scream, he jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the room. "Ryan!" he opened the door to find a crying Ryan, hugging his legs. His heart sink when he saw his broken friend. He sit down on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Ryan looked up when he felt the hand on his shoulder, and meets Felix blue eyes. "F-Felix" he sobbed out. He started to cry again and throw his arm around the others torso.

Felix was first surprised. But then, he just put his arms around the American and hold him close. "It's okay, Ryan. It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you" he started to stroke Ryan hair. "It's okay"

Ryan, tight his grip on Felix' shirt and hide his face more in his neck. He felt ashamed that he was so upset by a stupid dream! But even it was a dream, it felt so real. He didn't want that that will ever happen!

They sit there for a couple of minutes when Ryan's cry went down to some hiccups. Felix didn't asked anything in that time. But he wanted to know what made Ryan so upset. So he pushed Ryan away a little so he could cupped his cheeks in his hands and rubbed away some tears.

"You okay?"

Ryan didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. He didn't look at Felix because he was ashamed of himself.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

'Yes' "It's nothing Felix" still he didn't look at him.

"Look at me Ryan" Felix said when he started to rub his cheek with his thumb. Ryan looked at him and saw that he was worried about. "Will you, please, tell me what happened?"

Ryan didn't want to. He felt so ashamed, but he didn't want that Felix was so worried about him. She he took a deep, shaky breath. "I-I had a dream"

"Sounds more like a nightmare to me" Ryan nodded. "What was it about? Were you hunt by a bro or Slender?" Ryan chuckled a little and Felix smiled a little.

"No, it was" he swallowed. "About you"

"Me?"

"And Marzia"

Felix looked at him confused. Why would he dream about him and Marzia. It had to be something bad. And then he knew what was coming. "Oh Ryan"

"Y-you told me t-that" tears were coming in his eyes again and he hide his face again in Felix' shoulder. "Y-you still loved Marzia"

"Ryan" Felix said while he hold his friend tightly. "Listen, I'm still confused about what all happened. But I can tell you" he put a finger under Ryan's chin and lift it up, so they looked at each other's eyes. "That I love you more, than I love Marzia"

"R-really?" Ryan asked while he stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Ryan" Felix smiled and put his hands on the American cheeks. "I love you" he knew that he said to Marzia that h didn't know if he loved Ryan. But now, he knows it for sure. He was in love with him.

Ryan blushed like mad and he wish that he has his masked on to hide his face. But if he did that, he knew that Felix will make sure that he didn't do it. So he just there: red puffy eyes and a huge blush on his face. But he didn't really care. "I-I love you to"

Felix smile grew wider and he pulled Ryan back for a hug. "I know Ryan" he kissed Ryan's head and snuggled in the brown mop.

Ryan just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep again. His head was still hurting and he didn't feel quite well. But he needed to tell Felix about what Marzia all said to him. He didn't feel that okay about it. "Felix, I need to tell you something"

"You can tell me anything, Ryan" Felix said, he already had his eyes close and he could feel that he was falling asleep.

"It's about Marzia"

He was wide awake. He looked at Ryan and looked confused. "What?"

"About what she said"

"She said something? Is that why you didn't feel good? Because she said something!"

Ryan nervously pushed his self away from Felix. "She told me that: you are just confused and use me to find out what you really want. Let me finish!" he said when he saw that the Sweden open his mouth to say something, but close it. "She also said that: I couldn't give you anything, like money and that kind of stuff. And that you" he swallowed when he felt tears burning in his eyes again. 'Don't start crying!' he screamed to his self.

"That I?" Felix asked. He was getting really pissed! How can Marzia say something like that! Yes, he did made a stupid move. But it was not Ryan's fold! It was his!

Ryan took a deep breath. "That you will let me fall when you get tired of me and that you will never love me, how you loved her" he bit is bottom lip to not started to cry again. But he couldn't stop the sob that was coming out.

Felix, who was pissed as hell, pulled Ryan back in embrace. "Listen Ryan, I will NEVER get tired of you! You are the most, kindest and cutest person I ever met! I will never let you fall!" he tighten his grip. "And I already love you more, than I ever loved Marzia!"

A smile came on Ryan's face. "Thank you, Pewds"

"Don't worry about it, Cry" he stroke those brown locks when he felt Ryan forehead. "Jesus your burning!" he started to lower Ryan down on the bed. "Just lay down and get some sleep. When you feeling better, we are going to do some awesome things!"

Ryan nodded, and realized how tired he was. "I let you remember it"

"Good" he put the blanked over the American, stood up and kissed his forehead. "If you need anything, I'm in the living room. Just call me"

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep with still the same smile on his face.

Felix walks out of the room and when he closed the door he stormed to the living room, grabbed his phone and called one person.

"_He Felix" _sounds Marzia's voice, happy as always.

"Marzia we need to talk" Felix said, not to sound that pissed. But it was hard. He really was pissed at her! He was never pissed like this before!

"_Okay, I'll come to you then"_

"No, meet me at the park" he looked on the clock. Ryan could be alone for a couple of minutes. "I see you in a half an hour"

"_Okay, see you then" _ she hang up.

Felix put his phone in his pocket and walked to the hall way. He grabbed his car key and put on his jacket. He opened Ryan's door a little to check before he went away. But Ryan was asleep. He closed the door again and walked out of the house. This was it! He needed to tell Marzia to leave him and Ryan alone. It was over between them! And they will never be together! That's how live is: a Bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

**The way you are.  
Chapter 7**

Felix sighs, when walked to the entrance of the park. How was he going to do this? He was still pissed and shocked, about everything what Ryan told him. What was Marzia thinking? Does she really think that that will help to get him back? She's only making it worse. And why would she say it to Ryan? Why not to him? He sighs again.

"Don't let it get to hard" he mumbled and looked around for the girl.

When he saw Marzia sitting on the bench, he stopped not sure if he should really go to her. Maybe it was a mistake to call her so early after they broke-up. But, he needed to make it clear to her. So he took a breath and walked to her.

"Hey Marzia" he said a little uncomfortable.

Marzia looked up and a smile was showed on her face. She stand up from the bench and bring her arms around his neck. "I know that you would miss me"

"What- Woah!" he pushed her away a little when she tried to kiss him. "Marzia, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Felix?" she said still smiling, thinking it was a joke. "I'm going to kiss my boyfriend" she went close again.

"No!" Felix yelled out and pushed her away gently. "Marzia, I came here to talk"

"Well, you know that I don't like talking" she came close to him again and stroke some hair from his face. "I'm more from the action"

Felix sighs. What was he going to do now? He needed her to listen to him, so he could go back to Ryan before he woke up. But if she's not listening to him…

"Marzia, I'm only here to talk to you about us"

"I want you back to, Felix"

'No! Not of us getting back!" he said annoyed. "I mean about that: we have to break up. For real"

Marzia just looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Felix wanted to break up with her. For real! "W-what are you saying, Felix. What do you mean: 'breaking up for real?"

"Just like I said it, Marzia" Felix answered while he stroke his hair back. "I'm sorry Marzia. But, I don't love you anymore"

Marzia looked at him in shock. She tried to see if he was joking. But she could see he was not. Not this time. "B-but.. Why?" she asked, tears coming in her eyes.

"I" Felix started and let out sigh. He just had to say it. Just say it and it's all over. "I'm starting to fall in love with Ryan"

"Ryan?" the girl said, not believing anything of it. "W-what does he have what I don't have!" slowly her sadness was turning into angry. How dare he to do something like this to her! They were together for a long time. And now he wanted to break up with her for another guy!

"It's not like that he is better than you, Marzia. Or that you are better than him" Felix said fast when he heard the angry starting to come in de the girls voice. "It's just my feeling. I feel more love to him, then to you. I'm sorry"

Marzia shakes her head when she took some steps back. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, while she started, at the man she loves so much, with wide eyes. "No. Pleas Felix. I don't want us to break up! I love you!"

Felix walked to her and wanted to hug her. But Marzia stepped away. "I will always love you, Marzia. But not how we used to be. I love you now as a friend"

"I don't want you to love me as a friend!" she yelled out. "I want you to love me as your girl!"

"I'm sorry, Marzia"

"Felix, please" Marzia started to beg while she grabbed his hand. "Please, think about it"

Felix shook his head and he started to walk back to where he came from. "I'm sorry, Marzia" he said again. "I made up my mind. I want to be with Ryan"

"No, Felix, please!" she begged.

Felix shook his head and turned around. "Please, Marzia. Just, leave us alone and we can be friends"

"NO!" she screamed out. "You can't do this me Felix! You making a huge mistake! And I will show you that!" she turned around and run away while the tears were running down her face.

Felix let out a shaky breath and close his eyes, to hold back the tears. He knew that he had to do this. It was the only right thing to do. Now he needed to go back to Ryan, to make sure he was okay. And maybe, Ryan could make him feel better.  
_

'I don't want to get up' Ryan said to himself while he was starting to wake up. He turned around on his side and hugged his blanked tightly. He let out a comfortable sigh and tried to sleep again.

But the noise of the front door, let him open his eyes in wonder. Was that Felix? He told him that he was in living room when he needed him. Maybe he was getting some food. He focused his eyes on the clock. Holly crap! Did he slept the whole day! Jeez, it was time to get up. He sit up and yawned. Hopefully Felix was not mad at him for being lazy.

The door of his room opened and the eyes of the two boys met each other.

Ryan smiled at him. "Hey there Pewds!"

Felix didn't answer, but just stared at him. He was still thinking about the whole thing with Marzia. How could it end it like this? He really tough she would understand it. But it seems like he got another problem now.

Ryan's smile washed away when he saw the worry in the other's eyes. He push the blanket away and stood up to walk to his friend. "You okay?" he asked and put a hand on the Sweden's shoulder.

Felix wanted to say yes. But he was not okay. And how he saw the worry is Ryan's eyes. He broke. A tear rolled down his cheek. Those tears that he tried to hold so badly. But he couldn't deal with it anymore. He let out a sob and buried his face in the other shoulder while he hold him close.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock when he saw the tears and even more when Felix pulled him closer in an embrace. He felt the tears wet his shirt but he doesn't care. He places his hands on the back of Felix's head and on his lower back. "What's wrong, Felix?" he asked in a gentle whisper.

Felix just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Even if he know that he need to explain to Ryan what was going on. But he couldn't do it now. He just let out another sob en tightened his grip around Ryan.

Ryan started to stroke the others hair. "Don't worry about it, Felix. You don't need to tell me now"

"Thank you" Felix whispered back and turned his head so he could pressed his lips against Ryan's neck.

Ryan felt his face heat up when he fell those lips against his neck. He didn't pulled away he only tight his grip. He hate it when Felix was crying. He even hate it when the Sweden doesn't smile. He didn't like this at all. Could it that he had a talk with Marzia? About him? Was he the reason why Felix was crying? He felt a feeling of quilt coming up. He was only making Felix unhappy. He knew that he shouldn't had come to Italy. It was a huge mistake. And now, his best friend lost his girlfriend because he couldn't control his feeling. He was not a good friend. Not one that Felix needed now.

Maybe it was is a better idea if he just left. He could talk to Marzia, ask her that she had to think about it again and make Felix come back to her. Maybe this is the best thing he could do. He could make Felix happy by doing this. But… he would not be happy.

"Ryan?" Felix voice stopped his thoughts and he looked up to meet blue eyes. "You okay?"

"Huh.. Yes I'm okay" Ryan answered quickly. "Are you okay?"

Felix nodded and he smiled. Ryan hard missed a beat when he saw that amazing smile. The smile he loved so much. But his plan came back in his mind. He needed to do it. A hand on his cheek broke him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Felix asked when he saw the lost expression on Ryan's face.

"It's nothing. Just thinking"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

Felix knew that there was something wrong. But Ryan didn't force him to tell what happened, so he did the same. He stroke with his thumb over the other cheek. "Okay I believe you"

Ryan smiled but couldn't stop thinking about his plan. Was he really going to talk to Marzia? Was he really going to make sure that: Felix and Marzia are going back together? Would Felix be more happy if it really happens? He didn't know. He was confused about all that happened. The words that Marzai said to him were still floating in his head. What could he give Felix? Fuck! All those fucked up feelings! What is he going to do?!

Felix frowns when he saw the expression on Ryan's face again. The expression that he was thinking about something, what was annoying him. Could it be him who was annoying him? Him and his problems? No, if it really was him, Ryan would tell him. So the only thing he could do now was: leaning closer to the other and pressed his lips softly against the other lips.

Ryan's face heat up again. But he closed his eyes and started to kiss back. No. No, he is not going to talk to Marzia. He is not going to try to get them together again. He loves Felix and Felix loves him. That's all that matters now. Even if Marzia is angry at him, for stealing her boyfriend. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. Because now, the only thing what was important, was Felix and those soft lips.

If he knew that things would be going from bad to worse, he had took the first flight back home and forget all that happened.


End file.
